1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print controlling apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-83736, for example, a technology has been widely known in which a desired surface effect is provided on a recording medium by using a clear toner and a plurality of types of surface effect are applied to one page of a recording medium. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-83736 a host apparatus includes a density value selection table that is a part of the data in a surface effect selection table implemented in advance in a digital front end (DFE), that is, a print controlling apparatus. The DFE generates clear toner plane data for causing a clear (colorless) toner to be attached on a recording medium based on gloss control plane data generated from the density value selection table and a preliminarily implemented surface effect selection table. The DFE outputs the generated clear toner plane data.
In the conventional technology, however, if gloss control plane data based on a surface effect selection table different from the surface effect selection table implemented in advance in the DFE is input to the DFE, the print result assumed on the host apparatus cannot be achieved.
In light of the above, there is a need to provide a print controlling apparatus, an image forming system, and a computer program product capable of providing a print result equivalent to the expected print result if gloss control plane data based on a surface effect selection table different from the surface effect selection table implemented in advance is input.